Hetalia Gakuen
by Italy.Veneziano
Summary: So it is the nations first year at World Academy W. All the countries, except for Romano, are excited to learn and help bring together peace.
1. Chapter 1

( Note: This fanfic is terribly written)

The light summer morning breeze rolled through the bedroom where Romano, a small tempered nation, slept.

Romano woke up from the slight breezy wind. "God damn it! I forgot to close my god damn window AGAIN"!

He got up, but when he turned to his bed he saw Italy Veneziano, his idiotic and weak younger twin brother, sleeping in HIS bed.

Romano just slightly muttered under his breath, "Why can't he just sleep in his own room for once"!

Romano ran downstairs and into the kitchen where he picked up a few tomatoes. "This is going to be a waste of perfectly good tomatoes but, I think this is going to be worth it".

When he got back inside his room, Romano pelted his younger brother with the tomatoes.

Italy jumped out of the bed and screamed, "Please don't shot me! I'm too young to die"!

While Italy screamed his head off, he pulled out a pocket sized white flag, that he kept for only emergencies, and started waving it around like a mad man. Romano just thought to himself why his brother was such a wimp.

"Veneziano calm down. It's just tomatoes see". Romano held up the tomatoes that he hadn't thrown.

"Oh! Well in that case, Good Morning Romano"! Italy got up and ran into his room to wash up and get changed.

While Italy left, Romano got out his school uniform. It was their first day at this school that bosses of all the countries created to educate the nations and help create world peace. He never really understood why counties had to be "educated".

Italy entered Romano's room already dressed and ready to go. "Romano! Come on! If we don't hurry, we won't be able to pick Germany and Prussia up and still be on time for school. Hurry"!

"Then why do we even have to pick up that bastard and his idiotic brother". Romano looked at the door, but Italy was already downstairs and hoping into their car

"God damn. Why can't he just forget that potato bastard and stop wanting to do this whole carpool thing with him and his brother"!


	2. Chapter 2

While Romano drove down to Germany and Prussia's house, Italy was sitting in the back talking about pasta and Germany NON STOP. Of course this is normally what he talks about, but today Romano was just a bit more irritated than usual.

When they finally reached the Germans' house Italy bolted out the car and ran up to his friend's house.

"Doitsu! Come on were going to be late for school!" Italy yelled at the door while he repeatedly knocked on the door.

When Germany finally opened the door, wearing his school uniform and reading glasses, Italy hugged his German friend and cried out, "Ve! You look so cool with your glasses"!

Of course this made Gemany's cheeks color turn to multiple shades of pink and red.

Romano suddenly broke up the two's hug fest and yet again calling him a "potato bastard".

"Romano why do you have to be so mean to Doitsu. He's done nothing wrong." Italy whined to his fratello.

Romano just glared at the German without giving his younger twin brother an answer. To Prussia, this was his cue to enter.

"Yo! Italy! Nice to see you see you again! Is it time to go to the Academy already"?

"Ve! Hi Prussia"!

"And Romano, looks like you're still your grouchy self".

"Go die in a hole you idiot!" Romano lashed out to Prussia.

"No need to be so cold to the Awesome me!" The older German gloated.

"You are not so called "Awesome", you are annoying"!

Romano's comment hurt the used to be nation, but in a second he was back to his cocky self. 'Ve! Prussia sure doesn't let things get him down to easily!' Italy thought to himself.

"Shit! Come on were going to be late if we don't hurry up!" Germany said while he looked at his watch.

The four walked down to Romano's car and got in, Prussia sitting in the passenger side next to Romano and Germany sitting with Italy in the back. After they all got in Romano started the car and drove off to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

When they finally reached the school, Prussia was greeted by his two friends, France and Spain. Those three were known as the Bad Touch Trio to some of nations and to others they were known as the Bad Friends Trio because they sometimes don't get along very well.

"Japan! Over here!" Italy yelled to his and Germany's small Japanese friend. "Ve! How have you been"?

"Kon'nichiwa Italy-san, Germany-san. I've been fine thanks".

"Ve! That's good to hear"!

As the three of them talked, the school bell rung signaling the start of school.

"Well that's the bell. We should start heading to class." Japan poke in a very calm tone.

"What classes do you have first?"

Italy wondered if he had any classes with his friends.

"Well first I have art with Rome."

"Ve! Same here! I didn't know Grandpa Rome was a teacher here".

"I have that class to." Germany muttered.

"Fantastico! Let's walk to class together"!

"OK Italy-san".

Germany nodded his reply.

"Great! Come on! I don't want to be late"!

Italy dragged his friends to the art room while he was talking about how great it is that they have a class together.

When they entered the room, Italy was hugged to death by his grandfather, who apparently was also the principle of the Academy.

"My little Italy! I didn't think I would have you in my first class"!

"Same here!"

Italy hugged his grandfather back, even though he was almost out of breathing space from his grandfather's hug, and took a seat next to Japan and Germany.

After a few minutes in class Italy recognized a few more countries that were also in his class like Russia, Big Brother France, China, Poland, America, and Romano! He also saw some other countries but he didn't know them yet.

The class all together though was pretty small but Italy didn't really care.

After class was over, Italy caught up with his friends and found out that they also had English, music, P.E., and also the newspaper club. Pretty much they all had classes together.

Italy thought to himself, 'This year is going to be great'!


	4. Chapter 4

Italy ran out of the classroom to wait for his friends in the center of the school for lunch.

So far Italy found out that he has English with Germania, and Music with Ancient Egypt. He was really surprised that Germania taught English.

Italy went to his locker to grab his lunch and then went straight to the center of the school. When he got there he saw that Romano, Hungary, Prussia, China, and Greece, who already fell asleep, already there.

"Ve! I have pasta for everyone!" Italy announced.

"I brought my own". Romano replied

"Oh. Ok."

"Germany needs to die".

"No Romano"!

"Yes he does"!

Prussia butted in saying, "Why do you want West to die"?

"Because I do"!

Prussia, not wanting to fight with Romano, walked over to Hungary and started talking to her.

"Hungary do you still hate me"?

"Of course you dumbass"!

"Oh come on! What have I done to you"?

"A lot you jack assed jerk"!

"Calm down everyone! Your all acting immature aru!" China yelled to try to stop the fight that was staring to build up.

Of course this ticked off Romano and Prussia a bit. So Prussia thought it was a good idea to talk back.

"Shut up China. No one cares"!

"Yeah"!

China got a bit annoyed so he just simply replied, "I'm not going to shut up and start acting more mature aru"!

Italy started to get a bit worried about how his friends were fighting. So then Italy waved his arms around and cried out, "Why is everyone so mad at each other"?

They all looked at Italy and snapped out, "Because"!

Hungary sighed and started walking away.

"I'm leaving and Prussia don't follow me like a lost puppy this time"!

Prussia, of course, didn't listen and noticed Hungary was leaving and yelled to her, "Hey Hungary! Wait up"!

Hungary stomped back in yelling, "I said not to follow me"!

"Oh come on Lizzy! You know you want me"!

"No I don't so stop saying that! Plus I'm with Austria right now"!

"Stop with all the noise! I'm trying to sleep!" Greece yelled at all of them.

"Well then go somewhere else!" Romano snapped back.

Prussia didn't pay attention to Greece or Romano and kept on pestering Hungary.

"Oh come on Hungary! I'm much better than that pansy"!

"Like I said a hundred times! No! Because he is not a ass and you are PRUSSIA"!

"But he is a piano playing, girly signing, won't take a joke, pansy"!

"So?"

Hungary stuck her tongue out at Prussia and stomped off, not noticing that Prussia followed her.

"Ve! Prussia and Hungary sure fight a lot!" Italy muttered to himself.

Lithuania walked to the center to find out what was going on, but then Hungary ran in yelling, "Russia is Coming"!

"Shit!" China cursed to himself.

Lithuania's face turned really white and replied, "No! Not Russia"! He then ran and hid behind a statue hoping he will not be noticed.

While everyone hid or froze with fear Hungary just bursted out laughing, "Just kidding! Wow you all should see your faces"!

Romano got to angry with Hungary. So he yelled at the stop of his lungs, "Stop trying to scare the crap out of us because it's not funny"!

After everyone recovered from the joke, America waltzed to the center yelling, "I'm The Hero"!

"Shut up you lazy, fat, idiot!" Romano cursed to America.

Russia walked by and said, "What's going on? I need to know da"!

This made Romano scream like a little girl and yell, "Everyone run! It's Russia"!

Everyone started panicking and screaming but surprisingly they didn't run.

France heard what was going on and announced his arrival but then cried in fear when he saw Russia.

"Ahhhhh! Russia!" Lithuania screamed and hid behind China.

Italy cried out and screamed, "Russia is here! Doitsu! Help me"!

China realized that Lithuania was hiding behind him, so he turned around and pushed him and yelled, "No it's your turn"!

"My turn for what"?

"Distracting Russia"!

"But you are better at that then I am, so you distract him"!

"No! It was my turn last time and I ended up in a dress"!

China's statement made Romano burst in laughter.

"On second thought I have a better idea." China stated looking at Romano and smiling evilly.

Lithuania smiled too and replied, "I like that idea".

Spain over heard what Lithuania and China were talking about. Then saw them looking at Romano. So he ran up to them and yelled, "No not my Romano"!

Romano, now realizing what was going on, ran over to Spain and cried, "Help me there trying to use me in their evil plot"!

"It's ok Lovi. I'll make sure they don't use you".

"Good and while you're at it you can get me a tomato".

Spain grabbed a tomato out of his bag and replied, "Here I always have a tomato with me."

China, a little pissed with Spain, turned to Lithuania and said, "Change of plans, we use Spain to distract Russia".

Spain turned toward the two and yelled, "Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did I do to you"?

"You said you wanted to keep Romano out of our 'Evil Plot' and this is the only way you can do that".

Italy then said, "Why not have Big Brother France distract him".

China then thinks hard and then replies, "I guess that works".

France sighed and put up his hands saying, "Fine. I will do it for the team… Hey Russia! So aren't you bothered by the fighting"?

Before Russia could reply to France's question, Prussia hit him with his sword, that he secretly brought to the school, and yelled, "Hey Hungary look! I'll make sure Russia doesn't hurt you"!

Hungary just replied sarcastically, "Right and you could win"?

China getting kind of worried about the turn of events walked off and yelled back, "I'm leaving before I get even more caught up in this mess".

Taking his chance, Russia grabbed Prussia's neck, pushed him into a wall, and then let him go.

"That was fun da"!

After Russia was done talking he walked away toward the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Hungary turned to everyone and sighed. "Looks like he's gone and Lithuania why do you like never talk"!

Lithuania turned to Hungary and softly replied, "u-um I don't really k-know".

Prussia grasped his head in pain and yelled, "Hey! Does anyone care that I'm hurt"!

Everyone, except for Lithuania turned to Prussia and yelled, "No"!

Italy looked at Prussia and noticed Gilbird was hurt, so he yelled, "Hey look! Gilbird's hurt"!

Hungary gasped and picked Gilbird up from Prussia's head and put a Band-Aid on Gilbird's scratch and cooed, "Poor Gilbird"!

Prussia was really hurt by Hungary's actions so he yelled to her, "Hey! What about me"!

Hungary just ignored Prussia and cooed, "Awwwww! Poor little Gilbird"!

Germany walked into the center and saw his brother. He rubbed his temples and sighed looking down at Prussia. He walked up to him and then said to him, "Brother, what did you do this time. Wait! I should ask someone else." He turned to Hungary and asked her what happened.

"What? Oh he picked a fight with Russia".

Germany sighed and yelled, "God damn it! Can he be any dumber! And Italy please let go of me!" He yelled to the Italian who hugged his friend's leg when he was cursing out his brother.

Italy gave him the puppy dog look and cried out, "But Doitsu"!

Romano, pissed at the German and a little pissed at his brother, yelled, "Germany you can't order Italy around, I can, but you can't! He is a Independent Nation to you! Potato Bastard"!

Italy looked at his brother, still clinging to Germany's leg, and cried out, "Romano please be nicer to Germany"!

"I don't have to!" Romano yelled to his brother while sticking out his tounge.

Italy got up and then hugged Germany tightly and cried to him, "Russia scares me! But you'll protect me! Right Doitsu"!

Germany sighed and calmly said, "Yes. But please let go of me". A small blush crept up on the German's face.

Romano stomped over to the two and yelled, "Yeah let go of the Potato Bastard and Russia is gone you dumby"! Romano then pulled Italy off of Germany.

"But I'm still scared!" Italy cried out while he hugged Germany again.

Germany sighed and Romano frowned at his brother while he yelled, "It's ALWAYS Germany ths and Germany that! Just shut-up about that damn Potato Bastard"!

"But why do you have to be so mean to him!"

Italy cried and ran off.

Prussia yelled, "Hey! Still hurt here"!

Hungary, still paying attention to Gilbird, turned to Prussia and yelled to him, "Your point"!

Prussia got up and walked over to Hungary and yelled, "You know Gilbird is my bird. So GIVE HIM BACK"!

Prussia then punched Hungary's shoulder causing everyone in the room to gasp.

Lithuania looked at Prussia with wide eyes and stuttered, "Y-you j-just hit a g-girl! Y-you c-can't do t-that"!

Prussia turned to Lithuania and yelled, "I can do whatever the F*** I want"!

Italy walked back in still softly crying and proclaimed, "Also Prussia, its Hungary. So you are going to get it".

Hungary, who is really pissed with Prussia, pulled a frying pan out of her bag and yelled, while attacking Prussia, "Prussia! Do not mess with ME"!

After Hungary was done beating Prussia up, she saw Italy crying and asked him, "Are you ok Italy? I wasn't quite paying attention".

Italy, who was still kind of crying, replied, "It's just Romano is being mean to Germany and I don't like it"!

Hungary lifted her frying pan up and walked towards Romano and said, "Does Romano need to be taught a lesson"?


	6. Chapter 6

Romano stared at Hungary, who looked like she was about ready to kill him, and ran behind Spain.

"Ah! Spain! Hungary is being scary! Protect me you bastard!"

Italy walked up to Hungary and pouted. "Hungary you don't have to hurt Romano".

Of course she had a soft side toward Italy. So she lowered her frying pan and smiled to Italy. "Ok I won't hurt him."

"Grazie!"

Italy skipped towards his brother and then hugged him. "But he does need hug therapy"!

Romano pushed Italy away and yelled, "No I don't! And it doesn't work! Damn it"!

"Yes it does"!

"No it doesn't!", Romano yelled to his brother as he stuck his tongue out.

Prussia started laughing a lot. "Man you two crack me up"!

Romano muttered under his breath, "You're the one to talk bastard".

Prussia heard this so he pulled out a small sword from his bag and pointed it at Romano. "You know I heard that"!

Romano thought to himself, 'How the f*** does he sneak that into school!' as he ran back to Spain.

Romano hugged the Spaniard and cried, "Why are you friends with that bastard! He is evil"!

Spain hugged Romano back as he whispered, "You know he is not all that bad".

Romano let go of Spain and yelled at him, "Yes he is! Look! Don't you see that sword"!

"You know he is more talk than show".

Romano started to tear up and yelled, "He is still trying to kill me Spain, and you don't care! You can forget about me going on a date with you tonight"!

Romano hit Spain hard in the chest and ran off screaming, "I hate you so much"!

Spain ran after Romano yelling, "Romano I'm sorry"!

Italy watched the two run off and thought to himself, 'Ve. Spain asked Romano out? And Romano said yes?'

Prussia laughed and put the sword back into his bag. "Wow. I wasn't actually going to stab him. I mean the sword is rubber because West won't let me have a real sword".

Hungary ran over to Prussia and slapped him on the head while yelling, "Idiot! You know Romano can't tell the difference"!

"I didn't know how he was going to react"!

Hungary slapped him again. "Idiot! You know he over reacts a lot! So you should have known"!

"Well I don't know him that well! And if you keep on hitting me I'm going to get a concussion"!

"Good! Once you pass out you will stop giving us all headaches!" Hungary yelled while slapping him more.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop"!

"No you f*** a**hole"!

Meanwhile…

Romano stormed outside crying. "Damn that tomato bastard! Why did he support that idiot bastard instead of me"!

Romano cried and didn't notice that Spain followed him outside so he shrieked when the Spaniard hugged him from behind.

"Oh Lovi! You are really cute when you're sad"!

"S-shut up you Bastard! I'm not cute! And I'm still mad at you"!

"Lovi you don't mean that!" Spain cried to Romano as he nuzzled his head into Romano's shoulder.

This made Romano's face turn a bright red. Romano turned towards Spain and yelled at him, "Bastard! Don't do that! We're in school damn it"!

"Oh Lovi your face looks like a tomato! It's so cute"!

Spain held Romano closer to him as he kissed the smaller Italian's lips. Romano smiled a little bit as he kissed the Spaniard back.

Spain looked at Romano and whispered, "Te quiero Romano".

Romano blushed and pushed Spain away. "I'm still mad at you bastard"!

Italy walked over to Prussia and Hungary and yelled at them, "Stop it you two! Were in school! We're all going to get in trouble with you two fighting"!

Just as Italy finished lecturing the two nations. Germania, The English teacher and also the Vice Principal, came in and yelled, "What's going on here"!

Hungary put on her best smile and sweetly said, "Nothing Germania".

"Ok you are my best student and I know you don't lie so no one is in trouble except for Prussia".

Prussia looked at Germania and complained, "What! Why me"!

Germania faced Prussia and sighed. "Because you threatened a student with a sword".

"But it was fake"!

Hungary turned to Germania and curtsied. "Thank you Mr. Germania".

Germania nodded and replied, "Your welcome. Come on Prussia".

Germania walked off pulling Prussia along by his arm.


End file.
